Yet to be Decided
by H
Summary: Who was behind the real War? After starting the greatest war of the age Ares and Eris get to fufil thier duties, as Menalaus schemes to retrieve Helen. Achilles chases fame and Hektor tries to save his beloved Troy
1. 1

_Disclaimer: It's not mine, it belongs to the great and powerful Zeus! And possibly whoever owns the film rights. Everyone knows I don't_.

****

**Thanks for reading, if anyone has any questions for me you know what to do. I'll try to explain the methods of my madness. Please pointout any obvious errors.**

_Tell me, Oh Muses, daughters of gentle Memory,  
of Discords trick, and Cruel Aphrodite,  
Apollo's chosen city and the Plotting son of Atreus.  
  
Tell me of Brave Achilles, and of Noble Hektor Beautiful Helen and Favored Paris,  
Crafty Odysseus and war-like Menelaus.  
  
I invoke thee!_

The seemingly young woman was seated on a rock near the river, smiling to herself. Her long dark hair catching in the wind as she waited.  
  
Wheels were turning, and plots were hatching, and the players were playing their parts beautifully. She almost felt like a muse. Who knew that a simple phrase could cause such strife? Present company excluded of course, for who better to judge strife than Discord herself? She liked to live up to her name. Shifting on her perch, she looked around the bank for any sign ; swiftly glancing with her cold grey eyes.  
  
Who would have known that Zeus would have been so smart? Passing of the decision to a mere mortal. To a simple young shepard from Mount Ida. Young Paris, a shepard who just happened to be the abandoned son of Priam, King of Troy. It would have been interesting to see him make his decision. How would he choose which goddesses he wanted to displease? Any combination would be far from pleasant. Whatever happened he would have at least two angry immortals after him.  
  
Simply delightful.  
  
"I hope you are very pleased with yourself." Spoke a voice from behind her.  
  
"You know I am." She gently smiled.  
  
"You should be dear sister. It was a trick worthy of Hermes himself. I for one would not be surprised to find him smitten with jealousy." Replied the man who now leaned on a nearby tree, he was as dark and fair as his sibling.  
  
"This i s an unusual amount of flattery, Ares. Even for you." Eris gently raised an eyebrow. "What is it your scheming?"  
  
"Ah, fair one," The god chuckled," If only you realized how advantageous this is for me"  
  
"Am I correct in assuming Paris has made his decision?" Discord spoke quickly rising and moving towards her twin.  
  
Smiling broadly at first, then throwing his head back, he laughed. Fire sparked in his eyes and she could feel the delight rolling of him in waves. "Indeed he has. It is too bad you did not stay to watch. After much deliberation" Ares spoke tauntingly, "Alexandros awarded your apple to gentle, kind Aphrodite"  
  
Now it was time for Eris to laugh. "Brother mine, I realize your feelings for her, but gentle? Kind? What did the conniving bitch offer him?"  
  
"What indeed" Mused Ares, "Have you ever heard of the daughter of Leda?"  
  
"The one she bore for Zeus?"  
  
"Indeed. Helen, fairest woman.... Mortal women" he corrected himself "Of the age."  
  
"Of course I have, I am no simpleton" She snapped her reply "Only a fool...wait!" She stopped suddenly. "You surely cannot mean? But she is wed to the King of Sparta!" she gasped"  
  
"I do" the God of War gleefully replied" Dearest Aphrodite has promised her new favorite the hand of the fairest woman alive. Married or unmarried, it makes no differance to her."  
  
"But, Paris is soon to be reclaimed, and join his house in Troy."  
  
"And that brings me to why I am so pleased with you my sister! When Menelaus finds his dear Queen is off with the peasant Prince of Troy..."  
  
"He will go to his brother, and those who took the oath"  
  
"And Greece will march on Troy. War dear one, War. and with war comes.."  
  
"Us." Excitement was on the faces of both immortals, "It's time to have some fun."

TBC?


	2. 2

_Disclaimer: It's not mine, it belongs to the mighty Zeus! And possibly whomever owns the movie rights. _  
  
**Chapter 2  
**

The sound of ringing metal filled the halls as she made her way past the forge to her private gardens. As she walked down the familiar path, casually tossing a small golden object, flowers bloomed.  
  
Aphrodite trailed her finger over the inscription on the apple. 'For the Fairest'.  
  
"For the fairest indeed," she whispered to herself, "Clever boy." It was always a pleasure seeing the great queenly Hera get riled up; Even more so Athena put back in her place. She, Aphrodite was eldest, fairest, cruelest. Paris had made the right decision. Many had died before for lesser offenses against her. The appearance of the apple, however, and the inscription itself stank of mischief, stank of trouble, stank of...discord. And where you find Discord you will always find-  
  
"Ares" Love spoke out loud. Reassured by the unfaltering hammer falls that her 'husband' was occupied. She would not be disturbed, and that was well because she was in need of some answers. A cool breeze suddenly passed her.  
  
"You called"? a voice full of mischief asked from behind her.  
  
"I wish you would stop doing that! If I had called out you know Hephaestus would have come to see what was going on. I will not be embarrassed again"  
  
"Indeed. Has my dear older brother been net fastening again?" Ares replied with a voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"I care not for his affairs, as you well know." wrinkling her nose, "I do care about what scheme you have decided upon this time however, for I deem it concerns be deeply." Aphrodite extended an arm and rested it seductively on Ares' shoulder.  
  
"You know that you don't need to seduce me in order to find out what you wish" He laughed, picking up her hand and kissing it "I mean to make a war, such a war that the gods themselves will take part! And you golden one are already the first participant in my lovely game"  
  
She snatched her hand back and glared at the being before her. "What do you mean? I have agreed to nothing! Speak plain Ares, because even though I am fond of you do not think that I wouldn't crush you just as easily."  
  
"Easy, easy. I shall explain all. Paris selected you as the fairest, correct?" A nod. "And you promised him Helen?" Another nod in agreement. "And by doing so you have obviously made him one of your chosen favorites?"  
  
"Well, he did please me. You should have seen the looks on Hera and Athena's faces. That alone has earned him my presence in his simple life. A mere mortal woman is the least I can gift him."  
  
"And there, my dear is where you have entered my little game." Ares declared.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Helen, is the wife of Menelaus, who has obtained an oath of loyalty from the majority of the Greek rulers to help retrieve her if taken. Alexandros, or Paris as you know him is in fact the missing son of Troy. And, by my calculations, will by now have been restored to his rightful place."  
  
"So by promising him Helen, I have caused reason for Greece to march on Troy. But what does that have to do with getting the Gods involved?"  
  
"Oh, nieve one, Troy is the favored city of our dear Apollo, and he will not stand idle while it burns, and Athena has willingly placed her blessing on Odysseus, and is helping him to find Achilles himself! Hera also is not pleased with poor Paris and is unlikely to aid him in any shape of manner. Zeus himself will watch with interest the show I am creating!"  
  
Almost as if to signal the end of their conversation, the hammer strokes abruptly stopped and a large figure could be heard plodding down the halls towards them.  
  
"It is a well devised scheme indeed, and I will indeed, side myself with the Troy. But you must leave, because surely you hear him coming this way! Zeus will not be so lenient as last time, he doesn't like losing."  
  
"Neither do I" And with that he place a quick kiss on her cheek and was gone before she could blink.  
  
"There you are," A booming voice came from the doorway. "I had wondered what you were up to. Are you plotting some scheme? You are flushed and griping that apple quite harshly"  
  
"But of course dear husband, when a I not plotting?" She smiled and walked towards him.  
  
It was time to pay Paris Alexandros a visit.  
  
**TBC?**  
  
_Thank you to my reviewer, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue but I guess I am_. _Interesting._


End file.
